Some tastes are aquired
by stillnotdone
Summary: Gaara and Lee being intimate. In a graphic way. Contains YAOI. One shot. Fixed the spelling. My first fanfic. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.


Some tastes are acquired. Some come with time, others with experience. And with experience, Gaara learned one thing – he loved being on top. Nothing else in the world made him feel as ecstatic, as when he straddled his lover and rode him. Hard. Fast. Deep. He could feel the hard muscles of his lover beneath him tensing and Lee's stone hard member throbbing inside of him. Filling him. But it was the sand-nin that decided the speed and strength of the thrusts. Shifting his hips up and down, front and back. Squeezing his lover's length with his anus. And admiring the view. Lee's face was flushed, his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat, small drops rolling down his chest and along his muscular, shapely abs. The leaf-nin held his hands firmly on the kazekages thighs and bucked his hips up demanding deeper penetration.

"No. Don't." growled Gaara calmly, more as an order than a plea. "Lay still." Lee complied and reluctantly loosened his grip on his lover's legs. It was Gaara's time now.

The sand-nin increased the speed and strength with which he rode the other man. The pressure was building in his lower abdomen. Gaara shifted slightly to direct Lee's member onto that one spot. He shivered uncontrollably. Each thrust send a sweet torrent throughout his whole body.

"Touch me, Lee." He ordered, his voice husky with lust.

Lee eagerly reached out and took Gaara's hard, throbbing member in his hands. The Kazekage let out a muffled moan and closed his eyes. He could feel the culmination coming as Lee run his fingers against the head of his penis, wet and sticky with pre-cum.

Gaara panted hard, his eyes closed and mouth invitingly open. Lee reached up with his other hand and stroked his lover's cheek only to push his index and middle finger into the other man's mouth. "That's it…" he whispered, feeling the Kazekage biting slightly on his fingertips in-between shallow breaths "Just let go now… Come. Come for me, Gaara." He pumped harder on his lover's throbbing member and earned himself another long, lustful moan. The sand-nin was a beautiful sight to behold. Flushed and panting hard, he seemed to be utterly lost within his pleasure. Lee could feel that he too shall soon reach his climax, but he held himself back. He wanted to wait and witness the always-composed Kazekage coming undone in his hands and on his cock. He could feel Gaara squeezing him tighter with each thrust. "Give in… you know you can't stop it now… come for me…".

Gaara was in sheer ecstasy. The hard length inside him, his lover pumping him hard, while playfully teasing his hungry tongue with his finger tips. He groaned. "That's right… That's a good boy… Come for me…" cooed the leaf-nin once more. Even though Gaara was not much into bed talk, Lee's silky voice really did it for him this time. He felt exposed, vulnerable and out of control over his own body. Too much stimuli at one time, tipped him over the edge. With a load moan he released all over his and Lee's stomach, his lover following soon after.

Gaara fell down limply on his lover, panting hard, his body still shivering with the reminders of the orgasm. Lee gently pulled out from inside him and stroke away the bright red hair sticking to his sweat-covered forehead. The Kazekage seemed peaceful, almost smiling. The leaf-nin kissed him gently on the forehead and closed his eyes. The both fell asleep soon after.

Lee woke up with a distressful feeling that someone was watching him. He slowly turned only to discover to pale-green eyes staring at him attentively. Gaara was wide-awake, his face almost expressionless. Almost. Because there was something dark and menacing behind that blunt stare. Lee could swear, that if was anyone else but Gaara, an evil smirk would accompany that gaze.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Did you just patronise me back then?" the Kazekage asked with his monotonous, calm voice, as he reached up and stroke the leaf-nin's chest.

"W-what?" he gasped "What do you mean patro-nyyya!" Gaara pinched his left nipple between his fingers. Hard.

"You did." the red-hair continued "You coaxed me. And you called me a 'good boy' and you asked me to come 'for you'. You patronised me."

Lee felt a shiver running down his back. Was Gaara angry? And how the hell did he manage to remember all that. And what was he thinking right now, with that devilish look in his eyes?

"I-I didn't mean to… you were just so youthful and I thought…"

"Turn over, Lee." the Kazekage cut in.

"W-what? Why?" stuttered the now terrified leaf-nin, but Gaara simply ignored him.

"Turn. Over. Lee. Now.".

If Lee liked patronising so much, he was going to get some…


End file.
